Solo no la toquen
by Seishes
Summary: Sasuke un guerrero de élite termina siendo el sirviente de Sakura Haruno bajo misteriosas circunstancias, a pesar del desprecio que se profesan, la relación de estos dos parece desgraciadamente irrompible, y lo más atemorizante es que cosas extrañas empiezan a ocurrir. –"Un humano no debe ser el amo."
1. Acto I

**Nos leemos abajo! :3**

* * *

**Tu sirviente**

**–**

**–**

**–**

Un ruido seco corto el silencio que se había formado entre las dos personas que se encontraban en medio de aquella habitación.

_Un corte…_

Una chica de cabellos rosas, mantenía su cabeza gacha, mientras su mano se dirigía lentamente hacia su estómago donde un filo atravesaba su piel, furtivas lágrimas salían sin compasión de sus ojos verdes.

_Ese sujeto… La había apuñalado._

Un hombre de cabellos negro, blanco como un ente y de ojos negros**, **profundos, crueles, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, observaba con atención la mano con la que sostenía la espada que atravesaba a la chica.

–"_Fantástico" _– Pensó frustrado.

–

–

**Tokio Japón – 2014 Mayo 3 años después…**

–"!Ah¡ que molesto puedes llegar a ser sol" – Murmuro somnolienta la chica entre las sabanas, Sakura Haruno ahora contaba con 17 años de edad.

8:45 am de un aburrido sábado

Un sonido proveniente de la esquina de la habitación hizo que se incorporase de un movimiento, sin pestañear dirigió su vista a la persona que se encontraba allí. Era él. Sasuke Uchiha. Luego de aquel suceso que dejo marca en su cuerpo, ese sujeto curo su herida y llevaba… Todo el tiempo luego del incidente con ella, apareció sin decir nada, sin nada que alegar. Ella sentía rencor. Y como no.

–"¿Qué haces ahí?" – Pregunto ella directamente.

Él no le respondió.

–"Ven aquí" – Dijo ella mirándolo con aburrimiento.

Al instante con los dientes apretados, él estuvo arrodillado frente a ella, logrando así que sonriera. Era algo sadista, era tan divertido ver que él no se podía oponer. Así eran las cosas, él hacía lo que ella pedía, sin embargo, no conocía el motivo.

Sakura se sentó en la orilla de la cama frente a él, quedando sus rodillas a la altura de los hombros del pelinegro, viéndole desde arriba de manera sería.

–"¿Por qué no te vas?" –Inquirió monótona.

–"Solo confórmate con saber que no me iré"– Respondió él con la mirada entrecerrada. Quería levantarse e irse de una vez.

– "Ummm… No perdía nada con intentarlo." – Suspiro finalmente– "Han pasado tres años y no he podido deshacerme de ti, apareces en todas partes."

La chica suspiro con pesadez, ella debería haberse acostumbrado ya. Pero no podía detener la negatividad que sentía hacía él. Al principio cuando él se hacía presente, temblaba, jadeaba asustada, tenía miedo de que volviese a herirla y ella no podría hacer nada aunque quisiese. Cuando empezó a notar el poder que tenía, el miedo fue perdiéndose con el tiempo.

Ahora ella era _así_ se había vuelto fría y llena de desconfianza, incluso se atrevía a decir que llegaba a ser _mala, _ante la pérdida de sus padres había intentado varias veces acabar con su vida, las únicas personas importantes para ella habían dejado de existir y su corazón no aguantaba aquella soledad. Todos los intentos fueron frustrados por él. Por Sasuke que la detenía sin esfuerzo. El tiempo le había favorecido, a pesar de todo era una joven bonita, con ojos grandes y verdes, la piel perfecta y blanca, y el cabello largo y ondulado en las puntas, nada de su actitud combinaba con su apariencia de una chica adorable.

Vio como Sakura frunció la boca y estiro su mano, pequeña y de uñas sin esmalte, en señal de que le diese la de él, Sasuke con la mirada crispada le dio su mano, mucho más grande y la chica pelirosa sin pensarlo se inclinó un poco y con sus dientes mordió con fuerza el dedo índice, incrustándolos con fuerza mientras observaba la expresión de molestia que ponía el azabache, logro sacarle sangre luego de un momento, pasó su lengua por la herida causada y luego soltó la mano de golpe.

–"Me gustan esas manos tuyas" –Dijo la chica que llevo su propio dedo a su boca para morder la punta del pulgar suavecito.

Ella solía morderlo frecuentemente, con fuerza, tenía varias marcas de sus mordidas en el cuerpo desde los brazos hasta las piernas. Sakura decía que con eso ella se quitaba estrés y enojo de encima. Quería arrancarle la cabeza cada vez que lo hacía, pero realmente las marcas podían desaparecer completamente si él quisiese.

–

–

Cuando Sakura salió del baño, Sasuke no se encontraba en la habitación, avanzó con la toalla envuelta en el cuerpo hasta el armario y saco unos pantalones y una blusa ligera, de otro cajón un sostén con encaje y unas bragas normales. Dejo caer la toalla sin cuidado y se vio a sí misma en el espejo mientras se ponía la ropa. Cuando termino salió a paso tranquilo con su iPhone en la mano deslizando los dedos por la pantalla táctil.

Camino sin ver el camino, ya que se lo sabía de memoria, cuando llego a su destino; La cocina. Se sentó en la mesa termino de mensajear en su teléfono celular y lo dejo allí para abrir la nevera, saco huevos, mantequilla y jamón. Cuando acabo el desayuno salió de la casa con un pequeño bolso donde se encontraban sus llaves y otros objetos probablemente inútiles.

Desde alto de uno de los edificios sentado en la orilla de una barandilla se encontraba la figura vestida de negro de Sasuke que miraba atentamente a la joven.

–

–

_Las reglas están hechas para cumplirse, igual que los castigos._

_–_

_–_

_–_

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

Capitulo modificado por horrores xD besos!

Sexy Seishes **OFF**


	2. Acto II

**Editado :3**

* * *

**Acto II**

**Control**

**– **

**–**

**–**

Al salir de casa Sakura se dirigió a paso regular hasta la tienda de convivencia, luego de revisar su nevera y desayunar, técnicamente no quedaba nada comestible allí, al entrar tomo una canasta y se encaminó a la sección de charcutería, el amable chico que rebanaba intentó coquetear con ella sin éxito alguno. Al terminar con los vegetales y víveres en general fue a pagar. Cuando la chica piso la acera fuera del pequeño mercado las gotas empezaron a caer.

–"_Genial" –_Pensó enojada.

Rebusco en su bolso, y de allí saco un pequeño paraguas que abrió y retomo su camino de vuelta, antes de ello decidió ponerse los audífonos mientras programaba las canciones en su teléfono. Mientras caminaba se preguntó cómo fue que el clima cambió tan drásticamente si apenas cuando salió el sol era insoportablemente fuerte. Y el ambiente era denso. Pesado.

–"_Sakura"_

Sus pasos se detuvieron. ¿Alguien la había llamado? Se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente y volvió a andar.

–"_Sakura"_

Bien, estaba loca oficialmente. Por algún motivo empezó a caminar más rápido, era instintivo querer alejarse del peligro venido de ningún lado.

Una risilla masculina se escuchó en su cabeza.

–"_Detente."_

De inmediato sus piernas dejaron de moverse.

–"_Buena chica, ahora harás lo que te pida."_

La mirada de ojos verdes se encontraba perdida al frente. Era como si su alma hubiese sido doblegada hasta dejar su cuerpo vacío.

–"_Mata a Sasuke Uchiha."_

En ese momento, la ausente mirada volvió a recobrar su brillo, ¿por qué rayos se había parado ahí?, con un encogimiento de hombros siguió su camino. Sus planes eran hacer las compras y pasar por la biblioteca a buscar un libro de historia. Luego de haber perdido la mayor parte del año escolar tras el suceso del verano antepasado había regresado a la escuela y milagrosamente paso las materias en los remediales. Cuando desistió de sus intentos de suicidio, decidió que si no iba a morir debía vivir adecuadamente, por lo que continuar estudiando era opción definitiva. Cuando regresó tiro las llaves del lugar en la mesa y puso las bolsas en el suelo de la cocina.

–

–

Sasuke que vigilaba a Sakura, tenía las cejas levemente fruncidas al igual que la nariz, hacía un momento había percibido una presencia repugnante en el ambiente, estando a punto de ir a buscarla desapareció.

–

–

–"Hora de comer" – Dijo la chica mientras tocaba su estómago. En la cocina puso a hacer arroz y a fritar unas salchichas. No tenía ganas de hacer nada elaborado, al fin y al cabo no es que fuese una espectacular cocinera.

Minutos atrás había estado terminando el tercer ensayo que entregaría al día siguiente. Lo bueno de todo aquello era que faltaban pocos meses para terminar la secundaria. Puso las salchichas en un plato hondo y se sirvió un vaso de agua mientras esperaba el arroz.

De repente la chica se preguntó dónde estaría el hombre molesto. _Sasuke_. Ellos no vivían juntos, realmente no sabía nada de él. Solo que siempre aparecía cuando ella quería y que hacía todo lo que le pedía. Nada más. Vagamente se preguntó dónde dormía o donde iba a comer. El sonido que indicaba en la arrocera que la cocción había terminado la saco de su ensoñación. No es como si le importase siempre y cuando no le afectase a ella.

A las 7:00pm la chica se encontraba lista para ir a su trabajo. Consiguió empleo en un bar restaurant cercano donde la hija del dueño se llevaba bien con ella, su atuendo eran unos simples jeans y una blusa marrón abotonada. Cuando llego al sitio estaba atestado de gente, Lucy la hija del dueño la saludo y le dijo que tomase su puesto porque era imposible para las pobres dos meseras incluyéndola atender a todas las personas. De inmediato Sakura dejo su bolso detrás de la barra y tomó un mini bloc para las notas. A pesar de que sus padres habían dejado para ella un buen fondo, la mayor parte decidió guardarla para facilitar su vida universitaria y los gatos básicos como la renta, el trabajo en el bar tenía un buen sueldo y al estudiar en las tardes podía dormir lo suficiente.

Alrededor de una hora después, se apaciguo la jornada y el jefe le dio un respiro a ella junto a Lucy ya que las otras dos habían descansado un poco antes.

–"Pfff, que noche tan pesada." –Dijo Lucy mientras se tiraba en una silla de una forma nada femenina.

Lucy tenía el cabello negro y los ojos cafés, la típica chica japonesa, era bonita y agradable. De entre las pocas personas con las que ella se llevaba bien estaba ella, que era franca y práctica. Hablaban de cualquier tontería.

–"¿Por qué ha venido tanta gente?" –Pregunto la pelirosa mientras rehacía su deshecha cola de caballo.

–"Te juro que si supiera no habría venido hoy y te habría dejado morir con ese montón de trabajo."

–"Gracias" –Respondió Sakura sarcástica mientras Lucy se reía divertida.

De repente la pelinegra se puso recta en la silla y entrecerró sus ojos hacía Sakura mientras una sonrisa peligrosa se dibujaba en sus labios.

–"Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte Sakura."

–"No me gustas, lo siento" –Le respondió con una risa a Lucy.

–"Muy graciosa, ahora en serio, ¿Quién es el modelo que siempre te recoge? ¿Es tú novio?"

–"¿De qué hablas?" –Pregunto de vuelta la pelirosa con una ceja alzada, ella no salía con nadie la única persona que…

–"¡El que viene a por ti a diario! Es un espectáculo de hombre."

–"Ah él. Es un…" –Dudo un segundo– "vecino."

Excelente Sakura, te sale perfecta la mentira.

–"Y yo me chupo el dedo, pero bueno, si es tu vecino ¿por qué viene a buscarte?"

–"Porque trabaja por aquí, y cuando sale pasa a recogerme para no dejarme ir sola."

–"Claro, claro, quiero mudarme contigo" –Se rio Lucy

–"Fin del asunto, vamos a atender" –De inmediato la de los ojos verdes se puso de pie ignorando a su amiga y camino directo a limpiar las mesas. Lucy suspiro derrotada y la siguió.

A la salida como siempre, se despido de la pelinegra y las otras meseras. También, Como siempre. Ahí se encontraba Sasuke esperándola, sin decir una palabra empezaron a caminar. Ellos siempre tomaban un atajo por el que tenían que cruzar un pequeño callejón oscuro, si ella anduviera sola definitivamente no irá por ahí, pero no se encontraba sola y eso le daba algo de tranquilidad.

–"_Mátalo."_

De repente aquello llego a su mente y se detuvo. El pelinegro también paro su andar mirando a la chica.

-_"Mátalo, ahora."_

Observo como los ojos de ella estaban vacíos, joder. Lentamente la chica se volvió hacía Sasuke que la miraba inmutable. Una vez frente a él dirigió sus ojos hacía los oscuros del chico. Y ahí el azabache vio todo. Malditos idiotas. Y para su maldito pesar no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, iba a morir como un idiota allí.

Los delgados dedos de la chica se envolvieron alrededor de la garganta de él.

Hizo que descendiese lentamente hasta quedar arrodillado a sus pies mientras ella apretaba cada vez más. Si hubiese sido él, ya habría acabado de estrangularla, es más, le habría roto el cuello, pero tratándose de ella sería una muerte lenta. Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, vio un atisbo de luz en su mirada otra vez, ¿podría ser que…?

–"Sakura..." –Susurro.

Sus ojos volvieron a titilar.

–"De…tenme" –La escucho decir, como si algo le estuviese impidiendo hablar en voz alta. Pero su orden era suficiente.

Rápidamente se libró de las manos que le restringían el aire y de un golpe limpio en la nuca la dejo inconsciente, la pelirosa se desplomo contra él y se sostuvo de sus manos mientras la miraba.

– "Eres un desastre."

Los ojos oscuros de él se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba una figura.

–"Es muy buena, ¡se libró del control!" –Era una voz masculina la que hablaba, parecía infinitamente divertido.

Sasuke se levantó y cargo a la chica sobre su hombro sin esfuerzo. Debía llevarla a casa, sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de ojos rojos del sujeto que desapareció.

–

–

Tras recostarla en la desastrosa cama, cubrió el cuerpo de Sakura y se sentó al borde de la cama observándola con atención.

–"Han empezado a moverse, tsk."

Ella parecía enojada en sus sueños, y se movió hasta quedar de costado mientras abrazaba las almohadas contra sí misma.

–

–

Gemidos de dolor se escucharon desde ese sitio, venían de una bodega.

Crack, crack, crack.

–"D-detente."

–"Pero si apenas empiezo…" –Era Sasuke que sin expresión limpiaba su espada, sus blancas manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

Y allí en el suelo, se encontraba un hombre de ojos rojos en un charco de sangre con uno de sus brazos roto horriblemente y una herida profunda en el abdomen. Ambas piernas las tenía apresadas con cadenas que estaban adheridas al piso, junto a su brazo roto y las incontables magulladuras que poseía su fuerza se había desvanecido.

– "Ella es tan débil que necesito librarme de ti"–Murmuro Sasuke mientras sacaba de su saco lo que parecía ser una navaja.

–"N-no hice nada a mi voluntad, lo juro."

La mirada de terror del hombre fue un placer de ver para el pelinegro cuando se empezó a acercar.

El grito desgarrador se escuchó entre la oscuridad.

–

–

Con molestia los ojos verdes se abrieron y un dolor de cabeza terrible la ataco, por algún motivo se sentía enojada y también aliviada. Tuvo ganas de gritar. Entonces todo llego a su mente como un flash, la cantidad de gente pidiendo cerveza en el bar, Lucy interrogándola, Sasuke, el camino en el callejón y… Nada. Guio su mirada a su habitación, estaba hecha un desastre, tendría que hacerse un tiempo pero recoger un poco, pero antes de eso, quería saber que había ocurrido, no recordaba haber llegado a casa y acostarse a dormir. Pero si sentía que le habían martillado el cráneo.

–"Sasuke" –Llamo tranquila.

Él había entrado por la puerta, y ni siquiera quiso saber cómo había entrado a su casa.

–"¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, no recuerdo haberme acostado a dormir" –Una de sus piernas guindaba del borde de la cama jugueteando.

–"Tuviste un desmayo."

–"Ya veo" –Inmediatamente le creyó atribuyéndoselo al cansancio por el exceso de trabajo, aunque con honestidad solo tenía el presentimiento de que lo que había olvidado, era importante. Y no era bueno.

–

–

* * *

**he hecho algunos arreglos :3 nos vemos en el otro capitulo! **


	3. Acto III

**Arreglado :3**

* * *

**–**

**–**

**–**

**Alfil Peligroso**

**Acto III**

**–**

**–**

Era martes, y Sakura se miraba las uñas buscando algo que la entretuviese de ver aquella aburrida clase de historia, el salón de clases bien equipado y lleno de alumnos parecían totalmente absurdos para ella en aquel momento, las paredes forradas a la mitad por madera y pintadas de un beige claro transmitían un rictus hogareño e informal, lo que le daba una esencia escolar a aquel sitio eran las formaciones de los pupitres, el gran pizarrón y el obeso profesor que usaba unos lentes con cristales muy gruesos explicando la clase con una animosidad neutra. Era fácil aprenderse las cosas que decía aun sin prestar total atención, como ella ahora mismo, sobre los yayoi y la adquisición de costumbres chinas y coreanas que aun persistían en la actualidad de Japón. Aun cuando el país en el que habitaba era profundamente respetuoso Sakura consideraba que la modernidad algún día se sobrepondría tal como lo demostraban los típicos jóvenes japoneses con actitudes Yankees vandálicas.

Con aire de resignación, como quien no quiere la cosa, fijó sus ojos verdes por la ventana, grande y limpia que ofrecía una vista de la cancha deportiva, donde habían varios estudiantes corriendo y haciendo actividades escolares recreativas. Vio a una chica caerse y quiso reírse pero se contuvo para no llamar la atención y recibir un regaño. Sin querer sus pensamientos se dirigieron al suceso de hacía poco, aun no lograba recordar nada de lo ocurrido, el callejón, Sasuke y nada más, era como si la imagen se cortase de repente, como si le hubiesen quitado un pedazo a postas. A pesar de que sentía una gran inquietud de la cual desconocía el motivo no quiso ordenarle a su señor esclavo que le dijese concretamente nada, en parte porque sentía miedo de adentrarse en algo muy profundo y aterrador. A pesar de que su vida era técnicamente una fila sin rumbo ni objetivos concretos, se sentía bien en las manos de la conformidad, si algo llegase a destruir su burbuja simplemente no sabría qué hacer, su corazón aun dolía sin remedio, estaba en otros términos, sola con un extraño por el cual sentía un desprecio controlable. Recordó cuando su padre la llevaba al parque de diversiones o cuando su madre se entretenía con ella trenzándole el cabello diciéndole cosas bonitas como "tesoro" mientras jugueteaban hasta la hora de hacer la cena. Se preguntaba a menudo como habría sido ella si sus padres nunca hubiesen muerto y si aquel sujeto nunca hubiera irrumpido en su vida de aquella forma tan estrepitosa. Una expresión de dolor se formó en sus delicados rasgos al recordar la noche donde esa espada le atravesó sin asomo de vacilar. Vagamente pasaron frente a ella los recuerdos de cómo y cuándo empezó a hacerle daño físico a Sasuke, aunque no fuese letal, sabía que le molestaba.

_Aquel día estaba especialmente decidida, era su sexto intento de abandonar la vida y había optado por envenenamiento en la comida, él no se daría cuenta en absoluto, no la interrumpiría ¿No comprendía que ella no quería vivir en aquel mundo solo y torcido?, se había esmerado cocinando, ya que era su ultimo gusto debía disfrutarlo, cianuro era lo que había utilizado en el estofado mixto que preparo con horas de anticipación. _

_Su vestimenta consistía en un bonito vestido borgoña que dejaba su nívea y blanca espalda descubierta, un escote más sugerente del que ella solía utilizar, y su cabello recogido en un moño elaborado, que sujetaba con pinzas. Era compartir una velada consigo misma._

_Eran las 7:00 pm, había cerrado las puertas y las ventanas para que ese tipo vestido de negro no apareciese, no tenía por donde entrar, estaba totalmente segura. Ahora sentada con el plato humeante y una copa de vino tinto se dispuso a probar el bocado mortal, el cianuro pulverizado causaría en ella la asfixia en unos pocos momentos, en parte era una tontería haber hecho aquel plato exquisito para matarse, pero al fin y al cabo sería su última sandez. Degustó el trozo de carne ensalzada con un poco de puré de papas, luego otro, y otro, y otro, al cabo del séptimo bocado se preguntó extrañada si el veneno estaba teniendo un efecto retrasado, ¿quizás se debía a que estaba molido?, al darse cuenta se había terminado el plato, entonces esperó. Habían pasado 10 minutos. Estaba segura de que iba a funcionar, de pronto un ruido la distrajo y su vista se fue al frente, allí estaba él, Uchiha Sasuke con sus ropas oscuras, era exquisito todo él, su altura y su cuerpo eran impecables, la miraba como hastiado, harto de sus vanos intentos de suicidio. Entonces cayó en cuenta, y la frustración y la ira se hicieron con ella. Se levantó como endemoniada de la silla y se plantó frente a él, que parecía ajeno a la hostilidad que le mostraba, parecía dispuesta a enterrarle el cuchillo de sierra que estaba en la mesa. _

–"_¿¡Qué maldita sea has hecho esta vez!?" –Le gritó furiosa, con los puños apretados y tensos hasta el pelo._

–"_¿Cianuro?" –Soltó él con una ligereza, como una burla tierna, vio como saco del bolsillo de su cazadora el frasquito con la etiqueta que mostraba una calavera y el nombre del veneno– "Esta vez has sido muy ingeniosa."_

_Estiró la mano dispuesta a quitarle el frasco y trancárselo completo si era necesario, pero él se lo guardo sin esfuerzo y su pequeña mano chocó contra uno de los antebrazos fuertes de él. Apretó los dientes furiosa._

–"_¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¡Ni siquiera te agrado!" –Gritó exasperada mientras hacía esfuerzos por golpearle la cara- "¡Tú tampoco me agradas, deja de burlar mis decisiones y búscate una vida!" _

_Antes de que por fin lograse asestarle un derechazo, él le sostuvo la mano y se la torció detrás de la espalda, sin moverse casi._

–"_Cállate de una puta vez, no hay nada más que quiera que dejarte morir, pero hay cosas que debo cumplir, así que compórtate y no seas tan estúpida" –Luego de decir aquello, la soltó de golpe._

_Humillada, con la cara roja de ira y a punto de irse en llanto, le planto la mirada y sus facciones parecieron recobrar la calma, sus manos dejaron de estar tensas al igual que sus hombros, y miró con calma al hombre frente a ella. Se acercó hasta que sus pies chocaron y él no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción, sin pensárselo, le piso con el tacón de aguja en el zapato con fuerza y lo miro hacia arriba, retándolo a que se lo impidiese, acto seguido le tomo el brazo y le enterró los dientes en el antebrazo, percibió como quería tomarla del pelo y tirarla lejos de él, pero sus instintos solo se redujeron a soltar el aire por la nariz furioso. Mientras lastimaba a su carcelero su estrés y frustración empezaron a decrecer, sabía que le dolía, pero Sasuke era como de roca, le llegaron a doler a ella los dientes al principio por la dureza que sometía. Lo apoyó contra la pared, y finalmente se separó, vio su obra, le había perforado la piel y sangraba, quedaría un hematoma feo allí. _

Así fue como ella luego había empezado a abusar de él, al menos en un sentido, violaba su privacidad, y estaba donde ella estuviese, sin importar nada, él aparecía.

La saco de sus pensamientos un pequeño bullicio en el salón, la puerta corrediza había sido abierta y hasta ahora se había fijado en que el profesor había parado la clase, el motivo era que un excéntrico chico que parecía americano entró al aula.

–"Lamento la tardanza" –Oyó que decía al profesor, que le respondía que no se preocupase y que se presentara a la clase.

Con inusual interés observo a aquel chico pararse frente a la clase con una sonrisa, tenía los ojos azules más hermosos que ella hubiese visto, eran como un mar de honestidad y vivacidad, tenía el cabello rubio alborotado, y una piel tostada como el bronceado de los surfistas de Norteamérica, era alto debía rondar el metro ochenta y su sonrisa le daba una expresión tan agradable que los compañeros del salón se contagiaron de su mueca. Al fin habló.

–"¡Mi hombre es Uzumaki Naruto! Vengo de Estados Unidos, mi madre es japonesa pero mi padre es americano, trátenme bien por favor." –Tras decir eso hizo la tradicional reverencia.

Las chicas soltaron risitas tontas, comentando que debía hablar inglés y que era realmente encantador, atractivo y hasta adorable.

–"Naruto, siéntate al lado de ella" –Y señalo a la de pelo rosa, sus miradas se cruzaron y a la de ojos jades la invadió un extraño sentimiento.

Naruto se acercó, y de inmediato volteo a mirarla.

–"¿Puedes decirme tú nombre?" –Preguntó con un tono de voz jovial.

–"No." –Aquella respuesta le saco una carcajada divertida.

–"No seas hostil, prometo no acosarte."

Con una ceja alzada y gesto de aburrimiento Sakura le sostuvo la mirada y finalmente decidió que no quería empezar una discusión tonta.

–"Haruno Sakura" –Dijo al fin.

–"A pesar de que seguramente escuchaste mi nombre, soy Uzumaki Naruto" –Y le brindó una de aquellas sonrisas geniales, parecía sacado de una revista.

Sin más que saber, Sakura volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos hasta que la hora de la salida le aviso que la clase había terminado. Mientras recogía sus libros su teléfono celular hizo un ruido, y ella lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero, era una simple solicitud de juegos, metió el aparato en su bolso junto a los libros y se dispuso a ir a comer. Cuando iba a cruzar a la cafetería la voz alegre del chico rubio la hizo volverse.

–"¡Sakura! ¿Puedo ir contigo?" –Se lo preguntó de manera impersonal y según percibía libre de intenciones, así que con un encogimiento de hombros le dijo que sí.

–"Eres llamativo" –Soltó ella sin pelos en la lengua.

–"Bueno, quizás porque soy americano, pero tú también eres llamativa, ¿pintarse el cabello de rosa no da sanciones?" –Respondió él con aquella pregunta.

–"Mi cabello es así, debía ser pelirroja" –Dijo ella aunque se sintiese ofendida y con ganas de golpearlo por idiota, su temperamento no era precisamente un lago encantador.

–"¡Increíble, eres súper extraña!" – él parecía encantadoramente sorprendido, de forma genuina pero aquello que le había dicho a ella debería estar en un manual que se llame "cosas que no le debes decir a las chicas".

–"Lo lamento por tú futura pareja" –Habló ella con verdadero pesar y algo de gracia.

–"¿Por qué?"

–"Cosas de chicas Naruto."

–"Me has llamado Naruto por primera vez" –Notó él, aquello la tomó por sorpresa durante un segundo.

–"Ponte en la fila" –Pidió ella mientras se metía antes que el rubio escandaloso. De inmediato lo sintió formarse tras ella.

A pesar de su apariencia, y el hecho de que los japoneses eran muy halagadores con las personas bien parecidas, no lograba que se acercaran a ella, era tan distante que parecía imposible acercársele, por lo que varios miraron curiosos como por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo la pelirosa entablaba conversación con alguien. Y para sorpresa con el recién popular chico nuevo.

–

Londres 14:00 horas

En un enorme edificio, repleto de cristales y forrado en piedra por toda la plenitud de sus cuarenta pisos, más específicamente en el último piso se encontraba un hombre de edad media sentado en una gran silla de cuero frente al escritorio de caoba y crista. Se encontraba hablando con alguien que parecía más joven.

–"Necesitamos ponerlos en marcha de inmediato" –Habló el que estaba en la silla de cuero, un hombre que rondaba los sesenta y tantos años, con el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros. Madara se llamaba.

–"Señor, los de la orden no estarán de acuerdo" –Respondió el más joven, con una disculpa cubierta en aquella oración.

–"Necesitamos tenerlo de vuelta, necesitamos a Sasuke, será un problema enorme si no logramos que heredé el mando de la organización" –Hablo el viejo exasperado mientras plantaba las manos en la mesa.

–"Pero el señor Sasuke está pagando ahora mismo, desconocemos el motivo por el cual atravesó a esa chica y el por qué los ancianos fueron tan abrasivos con ese castigo" –Replico el chico.

–"Estoy viejo Maki, no podré seguir aquí y no viviré mucho si sigo bajo presión, ese jovencito debe volver. Aunque sea por la fuerza" –Dijo entre dientes Madara al final.

–"No podemos matarla, mientras esté con ella es intocable"–Recordó nervioso al anciano.

–"Encontraremos una abertura, maldita sea la hora en la que esa chiquilla apareció en el camino" –Dijo con la cara crispada de enojo, nada de eso estaba entre sus planes.

–"Al parecer los opositores se han empezado a mover, han intentado matar a Sasuke por medio del maestro del control" –Habló con pesar Maki que hizo una expresión parecida a la de lastima– "como imaginará, fue asesinado por él con métodos bastante severos."

–"Son unos idiotas" –Musito Madara– "Ese muchacho a pesar de ser el heredero de la única familia noble entre nosotros decidió convertirse en mercenario de la orden, y también cargar con las penas de uno. "

–"El señor Sasuke vendrá en algún momento, probablemente con esa chica" –Dijo eficientemente Maki– "Pronto hallaremos la solución, entre tanto resista un poco más" – y tras decir aquello salió del enorme despacho.

Al oír la puerta cerrarse Madara pensó en la situación. Uchiha Madara era su nombre completo, un hombre millonario que amaba el derroche y beber alcohol. La familia Uchiha era increíblemente rica, empresas, inversiones, líneas y bufetes les pertenecían, ahora mismo él era el máximo líder del negocio familiar que antes pertenecía a Fugaku Uchiha el padre de Sasuke que desapareció misteriosamente con su mujer Mikoto, dejando al pequeño Uchiha solo y a un hermano mayor que estaban seguros de que cuidaría a su chiquillo, Itachi Uchiha se encargaba de tener bajo control las defensas, los territorios y el bolsillo de la corporación, era un genio que adoraba a su hermano y se entregaba siendo un líder innegable ante todos los que lo rodeasen. La orden de los caballeros negros estaba compuesta por siete hombres altamente capacitados, eran los mercenarios de sangre fría que cuidaban del imperio noble que era pequeño y los opositores eran los que se negaban a dejar que siguiesen en el poder.

La familia Uchiha era controladora de un imperio demoniaco, si, la sangre noble pertenecía a una línea de demonios puros, hijos del diablo los llamaban los rebeldes, juraban que solo causaban desgracia y que su población había disminuido por una ineficiencia afable. Durante largos milenios la situación había perdurado, Itachi había sido el heredero primario, pero tuvieron que removerlo ya que no podía concebir, no podía preñar a ninguna mujer por mucho que lo intentase, entonces su hermano pequeño debía tomar su lugar para continuar con el linaje, todo se vio frustrado cuando el menor cometió un error castigable a ojos de la orden, aun desconocía el por qué le habían obligado a esclavizarse ante una simple chica que no había vivido ni 1% lo que ellos habían recorrido, al enterarse de la nueva sucesión los opositores que eran controlados con facilidad empezaron a moverse, el objetivo es eliminar al heredero y acabar con la familia Uchiha para siempre, así podrían salir a hacer lo que les viniese en gana al mundo mortal. Por supuesto que ninguno contaba con que él fuese de los mejores en la orden, era elegante, perverso y atractivo. Podría acabar con miles de ellos en una sola noche o con un chasquido de sus dedos que les reventaría el corazón. A lo largo de los años debieron adaptarse a la modernidad, el antiguo castillo ahora era un edificio súper lujoso, y la fortuna conseguida por guerras y tratados ahora eran expandidas por negocios pacíficos en un sentido convencional.

El viejo Madara suspiró al extrañar las fiestas de salón, donde las mujeres se asfixiaban con los corsé y vestían bellos trajes esponjosos y adornados, mientras que los hombres de la alta alcurnia demoniaca usaban trajes confeccionados y ribeteados con oro y plata. Esperaba con ansía poder descansar en una isla paradisiaca rodeado de mujeres y el mejor brandy, el sake solo podía disfrutarlo en Japón. Esperaba ansioso, realmente ansioso a que el muchacho volviese, ni siquiera ahora importaba que trajera a esa mortal, podía convertirla y hacerla su mujer, no importaba nada, solo descansar.

–

–

Japón miércoles 9:00 am

Mientras se duchaba y enjabonaba sus pechos, recordó al chico rubio Naruto, increíblemente le había caído bien y habían hablado gran parte de la tarde de clases sin parar, logró sacarle varias carcajadas con sus payasadas y sin querer sonrió, una sensación de bienestar que no sentía desde hace mucho se instaló en su pecho, se sacó el jabón y el champú, cerro la canilla y se dispuso a salir del cuarto de baño rodeada por la toalla y el vapor del agua caliente. No había visto a Sasuke desde ese incidente, quizás la había dejado en paz para seguir con su vida, podía estar tranquilo ya que no tenía intención de suicidarse otra vez.

Cuando se terminó de poner el pijama, peinó su cabello y lo envolvió con una toalla, no tenía ganas de usar el secador. Ya había cenado así que se sentó en el mueble de la sala envuelta con una sábana y sin la toalla en la cabeza a ver televisión, pasó los canales hasta que se detuvo en un documental de Múnich. Cuando sintió el mueble hundirse dirigió su vista al otro extremo y vio a Sasuke sentado allí con la cabeza reclinada hacía atrás sobre el respaldo, parecía cansado y eso le despertó curiosidad, ya que nunca lo veía demostrar nada, no era idiota, sabía que él no podía ser humano, un mortal no podría aparecerse en todos lados ni traspasar casas cerradas, tampoco tener unos rasgos tan increíbles a menos de que usasen photoshop en sus fotos. Se incorporó mirando al hombre, no quería correrlo de su casa y tampoco sentía deseos de morderle un dedo de la mano, ni ningún lado, después de mucho tiempo, solo tuvo curiosidad, pura e inocente curiosidad por saber el estado de Sasuke Uchiha.

–"¿Qué tienes?" –Dijo con la voz finita y los ojos verdes brillando por el reflejo de la tv.

–"Haz silencio" –Fue la respuesta grosera de él que tenía los ojos cerrados.

–"No hagas que te ordene hablar."

Ella guardo silencio un momento e instintivamente se echó hacía atrás cuando lo vio inclinarse sobre su persona, había algo extraño, su mirada oscura brillaba y se reflejaba en sus ojos jades, sintió la rodilla de él colocarse en el medio de sus delicadas piernas y sus brazos fuertes a cada lado de su rostro. No podía articular palabra ¿Qué le ocurría? No era como si se sintiese asustada, solo temblaba de expectación –nótese el sarcasmo- en ese momento vio los ojos de él brillar como la sangre, rojos, profundos como si de su mirada fuese a salir aquel liquido carmesí, quiso gritar aterrorizada pero como reacción natural ante el peligro el cuerpo se negaba a moverse, por lo que estuvo ahí paralizada de miedo, podría pedirle que parase de no ser porque no le salía la voz, veía que podía asesinarla si llegaba a proferir media palabra. Con los ojos hipnóticos la siguió mirando y percibió como él le beso las mejillas, luego el mentón, con toques rápidos de sus labios, la tomo de la cara para levantarla y pasar la lengua por su cuello, sin querer se estremeció, no podía negar su atracción hacía él, porque inevitablemente era humana y ese ser era espectacularmente hermoso, ¿cómo negarse? Suspiro, era el primer rocé de ese tipo que tenía en su vida, probablemente por eso lo disfrutaba tanto, él se cansó de su cuello y bajo a sus hombros, donde mordió suavecito para no marcarla como ella hacía con él, parecía contenerse, parecía resistir el deseo de ser más animal. Vio como levantó la cara y al fin le planto un beso en la boca. El cuerpo grande de él aplasto su figura más pequeña y delicada, como desesperado, sofocándola. En ese momento su mente hizo corto y quiso hacerle parar, porque recordó como él quiso asesinarla, esto no podía estar pasando.

–"¡Para!" –Le gritó con los ojos cerrados.

De inmediato él le enfrento la mirada al abrir los ojos, y allí vio el rojo volvía a ser negro y de un momento a otro este cayó sobre ella inconsciente. Se quedó mirando al techo mientras el peso de él yacía sobre su humanidad.

–"¿_Qué acabó de ocurrir_?" –Se preguntó internamente.

Una risa jovial y encantada la sacó de sus pensamientos, flotando sobre ella y Sasuke estaba un hombre ridículamente vestido de rosa flamenco con un bastón. Dios que estúpido.

–"Jovencita, al fin presenciaste un ataque de ansiedad del esclavo" –Le dijo el tipo, y ella se preguntó cómo su vida podía estar tan llena de fenómenos– "Te lo explicaré si me preparas una taza de café" –Y con una sonrisa el tipo floto hasta estar en el suelo.

Quizá estaba soñando.

–

–

Con una chaqueta naranja y unos pantalones negros enfundados, salió Naruto Uzumaki del supermercado, llevaba tres cajas en el hombro, cajas de fideos instantáneos, de ramen. Y en la otra mano llevaba una bolsa con comida chatarra y refrescos, tenía una sonrisa llena altamente de felicidad, viviría feliz comiéndose todo eso. Entonces su móvil empezó a sonar, se las arregló para tomarlo mientras sostenía la bolsa y su mirada azul se volvió sería al instante. Respondió de inmediato.

–"Sí señor, soy Uzumaki a la orden" –Su tono de voz era altamente respetuoso, no parecía en absoluto el rubio de hacían unos segundos.

–"_Necesitamos que te alíes mocoso."_

Era una voz adulta la que hablaba.

–"Si viejo, ya me he puesto en marcha."

–"_Bien tonto alfil, cuidado con los errores, mantennos informados."_

Y luego de eso se escuchó el ruido del teléfono colgado.

Sus ojos azules se dirigieron al cielo con aburrimiento.

–"Cielos que exasperante de veras" –Murmuro resignado.

**–**

**–**

**–**

* * *

**Capitulo con algunos detalles arreglados :3 nos vemos en el nuevo xD**


	4. Acto IV

**Bueno yo xD aquí, sigo celebrando el pairing lol, un nuevo capitulo de mi otra abandonada historia, espero os guste, nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Estigmas

_–_

__–__

_–_

Por los corredores del instituto iba Sakura, las ojeras que llevaba podían verse a kilómetros, la noche anterior paso por su mente como llevaba pasando todo el día. Como de su vida sin metas había pasado a ser un circo de fenómenos, todo por culpa de Sasuke, ese maldito hombre había arruinado sus escapes, y ahora que almenos quería vivir, encontraba más y más obstáculos para ser una mujer normal. A pesar de que en gran parte la explicación del señor flamenco había tomado sus pensamientos, el motivo de aquella espantosa apariencia que llevaba era algo más cotidiano. Pesadillas.

La escena se repetía una y otra vez, lo más extraño del caso, es que ella era de esa clase de personas que olvidaban los sueños al despertar, o al poco tiempo.

_Caminando lentamente por un pasadizo oscuro, tenebroso y polvoriento, Sakura andaba intentando no hacer ruido, su cuerpo no hacía más que avanzar mientras su mente le pedía a gritos que debía retroceder, inesperadamente se encontró con una enorme puerta negra, imponente y con acabados extraños, diseños frondosos y hermosos, un sentimiento la embargo, esas formas le eran familiares, antes de poder tocar las líneas doradas la puerta se abrió y el ensordecedor griterío de miles de personas la hicieron espabilar. Lo que se encontraba frente a ella era una arena, un coliseo. Era indescriptible, abarrotado de gente, aquel lugar tenía un aire arcaico, con sus enormes arcadas hechas con travertina y los ladrillos para los niveles en la parte de arriba, nunca creyó que podría vivir para ver un lugar así. En ese momento fue consciente de lo que eso montón de gente gritaban. __**Sangre**__. ¿De qué estaban hablando? Entonces sus ojos se dirigieron a la figura que se postraba amarrada de manos en un altar._

_Sasuke._

_Él estaba vestido con un kimono blanco y tenía una extraña cinta roja atada a su cuello, mantenía los ojos cerrados en vistas de que no parecía que nadie lo fuese a sacar de aquello, estaba empapado con agua, sin pensar la chica corrió intentando saber que ocurría quería llegar a estar lo más cerca posible, entonces de la nada se sintió asfixiada por la oleada de gente que la rodeo, estaba apretujada, la empujaban, jalaban su cabello y le pisaban los pies, todos buscando el mejor sitio para ver el espectáculo. Por un pequeño trecho sus ojos chocaron con los de Sasuke y ella quiso llorar. _

–"_¡Se ha acabado el tiempo! ¡Libertad!" –Habló una voz potente, que logro que hubiese un furor entre el bullicio._

_Estaba desesperada, estiró sus manos tanto como pudo, pero era imposible alcanzarlo, entonces así… Él desapareció._

Y luego la explicación del estúpido señor vestido de rosado.

_-Veras… –Empezó el tipo que estaba sentado en la mesa de tres sillas y sostenía la taza de café. Tenía los ojos azules, azules eléctricos y el cabello rojo fuego, aunque aquella combinación en sus rasgos era de por sí extraña, ya no se sentía sorprendida. Siguió evaluándolo y no encontró nada que resaltara más que ese estúpido traje rosa con verde pantano. _

_Estaban frente a frente y Sasuke que estaba inconsciente en el sofá y parecía estar cómodo. _

–"_Empiece a hablar antes de que lo denuncie."_

–"_Tranquila, no les dirás a los del departamento; "un hombre apareció flotando encima de mi cabeza". _

_La pelirosa bufo en respuesta irritada. Realmente nadie podría creer tamaña estupidez. Y ella estaba al tanto._

–"_Primero, ¿conoces la posición de Sasuke ante ti?" __–Le dio un sorbo a la taza de café._

–"_Un acosador que aparece donde sea, tiene complejo de sirviente y es un enorme hijo puta. –Respondió Sakura sin meditarlo un segundo, eso era lo que ella pensaba de él._

_-"Bien. Excelente y detallada ex"plicación,ahora significaria que tú eres "el amo". Él es como tú mascota ¿entiendes? –Dijo lentamente el hombre y su mirada antes despreocupada paso a ser una más inquisitiva._

–"_Quisiera deshacerme de él de hecho."_

–"_Lamentablemente no es tan simple, como habrás podido comprobar" –Se preguntó como aquel hombre parecía saber que ella no había podido lograr que se marchara._

–"_Es imposible."_

–"_Maravilloso, ¿conoces su origen?" _

_Realmente no lo sabía, y no era como si estuviese demasiado interesada, ella solo trataba de vivir la mayoria de los días intentando ignorar su presencia, como si fuese invisible, hasta que lograba hacer cosas que la desequilibraban y ella le dejaba los dientes incrustados. _

–"_Sasuke es de una familia imporante de… Seres oscuros". –Le hablaba como si ella no fuese a entender, aunque realmente eso pasaba- "Y trabaja para una orden, como la policia de Tokio, pero digamos que son algo más… Increíbles. Como sabras, a un policia se le inflige una reprimenda si llega a ser pillado haciendo algo indebido, eso mismo ocurre entre esta organización, lo entenderas si lo analizas un poco, ahora volvamos a tú pregunta. Ahora mismo ha empezado un pequeño juego de poder en el que sin querer has sido inmiscuida. Veamos algo que te ayudara a entender algo más sobre tu rol de ama."_

_Vio como señor flamenco (como había decidido llamarlo por su cuenta) se levantaba, y chasqueaba los dedos, miro confusa aquel acto pero decidió seguir al hombre, esté se paro frente al mueble donde Sasuke estaba inconsciente boca abajo y levanto la camiseta hasta donde la espalda del azabache lo permitía, no era la primera vez que ella le veia así, recordó cuantas veces lo había rasguñado y mordido en aquella zona, lo que hizo que su boca se abriese fue que ahora… Cubriendo casi toda la extensión de su espalda había un tatuaje, era una cobra rodeada con tribales en tinta negra, toda esa seríe de diseños iban entrelazados y daban la impresión de acariciar la tersa y formada espalda del pelinegro que no se movia. _

–"_Está encantado para que no me mate si te preguntas por qué no se mueve. Ahora fijate en el ojo izquierdo de la cobra."_

_Sus ojos verdes vieron el lugar que señalaba señor flamenco y arqueo una ceja. Era un número dos en romano. _

_\- Eso se llama Estigma. El número dos para ser precisos, esta marca significa que su verdadero rol de castigado ha comenzado. Ahora lo que querías saber. ¿Por qué actuó de repente de esa forma? Bueno, los animales buscan comida de sus dueños cuando tienen hambre, la diferencia de esta mascota es que no busca comer ningún tipo de alimento, necesita de ti. Debe tenerte cerca hasta que sienta que esta bien y entonces dentro de un corto lapso de tiempo podras gritarle que pare como hace un momento y lo hará. Nunca inmediatamente._

_Aquello era totalmente irreal, no podía estar pasando. ¿Le estaba diciendo que ahora ese tipo que le sacaba el doble de altura y peso necesitaba de ella?._

–"_¿Por qué de repente tiene esa cosa?" –Preguntó Sakura con la voz finita._

–"_Para hacerle volver." _

–"_¿Volver a donde?"_

_Entonces el pelirrojo sonrió y empezó a desaparecer. La pelirosa gritó que esperase y terminará de explicarle que rayos estaba sucediendo pero solo se esfumo y la dejo con más dudas que antes. _

El timbre la saco de su ensoñación, pero sin durar mucho volvieron las preguntas, en ese sueño ella no odiaba a Sasuke. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Él la había apuñalado, y nunca le dio una explicación de aquella atrocidad, la cicatriz en su abdomen eran la prueba del daño, profunda y horrible. De repente su trayecto se vio interrumpido por su choque contra alguien, se sobo la nariz dolorida y levanto la vista, era Naruto que la miraba sonriendo.

–"¡Lo siento! No quería romperte la nariz Sakura" –Exclamó él juntando las manos en plegaria.

–"No me has roto la nariz Naruto" –Respondió devuelta mientras se preguntaba cómo alguien podía ser tan exagerado.

–"Bueno, ¿Vamos? ¡Coincido contigo en seis clases! ¿Matemáticas con Ebisu cierto?" –Preguntó el rubio sonriendo cómplice.

Ella misma sonrió también y asintió, luego ambos se encaminaron al salón de clases.

A las 6:00 pm las clases culminaron, Naruto se había ido primero porque el profesor había sufrido un accidente, lamentablemente no coincidían en esa clase y ella se quedó en la última.

–"El día ha sido largo…" -Murmuro la Sakura mientras observaba a su alrededor como todo se iba quedando vació, se sentía débil hacían unas cuantas horas, se lo atribuyo a la falta de sueño pero ahora mismo era como si se fuese a caer rendido ahí en medio del campo. Y así sucedió.

En el momento en que su menudo cuerpo iba a impactar con el suelo un brazo la sujeto por la cintura.

No logró divisar quien le paso el brazo por las rodillas y la levanto, la oscuridad se la llevó.

–"¡Ah!" –Gritó Sakura al levantarse, rayos de sol se filtraban desde una ventana y miro horrorizada que esa no era su cama. Esta cama tenía un edredón café.

Apresurada corrió hasta la puerta y se quedó parada preguntándose qué maldito lugar era ese, ¿la habían secuestrado? Que ilusos eran si creían que alguien pagaría rescate por ella. Aunque ese no parecía ser un lugar inseguro, no estaba amarrada y tampoco amordazada, el sitio era una cabaña, tenía las paredes forradas con piedra lisa y los suelos de madera pulida, la sala era separada de la moderna cocina por unos gabinetes cubiertos por mármol, el aire acondicionado estaba encendido. Caminó a pasos lentos hasta el sofá de cuero que estaba frente a un espectacular televisor pantalla plana, divisó discos y películas de DVD en el piso. El ruido de la puerta la sobresaltó e inmediatamente buscó donde esconderse pero fue demasiado tarde. La figura que se encontraba allí era la de… Naruto.

–"¿Naruto?" –murmuro incrédula.

–"¡Oh Sakura! Ya has despertado. Tuviste una recaída y te traje a mi casa ya que no me sé la dirección de la tuya."

–"¿Dónde están mis zapatos? Debo volver." –Dijo la pelirosa presurosa. A las 7 de la noche debía estar con Lucy.

–"Tranquila, no creo que puedas volver tú sola, ya vienen a buscarte."

–"Deja de bromear, conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano" –Y con pasos decididos fue hasta la puerta, se quedó de piedra, frente a ella se extendía un enorme bosque, espeso y misterioso.

–"Te lo dije" –escuchó la voz del rubio.

–"¿Q-qué es esto?" –grito anonada- "¿¡Cómo puedes vivir aquí!?"

–"Por ahora es un secreto" –Dijo el chico de los ojos azules mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Quiso reírse cuando vio que ella parecía pensar que él estaba loco.

El rubio se acercó a ella, y la apartó para cerrar la puerta. Sakura camino hasta el sofá y se sentó analizando todas las formas posibles en las que un adolescente pudiese vivir en un bosque denso y en el que parecía imposible no perderse. De nuevo el ruido de la puerta al abrirse la sobresaltó y fijo su vista en el nuevo personaje que se encontraba allí. Era Sasuke. Y no parecía feliz. En un segundo desenfundo un cuchillo y lo puso contra el cuello del rubio que lo miro divertido.

–"¿Por qué la has traído aquí, estúpido?" –Preguntó Sasuke lentamente.

–"Tranquilo, tranquilo, se desmayó y la traje aquí. Es todo." –Respondió Naruto alzando las manos divertido.

–"No intervengas Naruto."

–"No seas bastardo, no deberías tratar a tú amigo así."

–"Cállate". –El azabache quito el arma del cuello del chico rubio y luego camino hasta Sakura. Cuando percibió que ella quería preguntar algo, alzó la mano haciéndola detener.

–"No preguntes nada. Levántate y vámonos."

–"¡No me des ordenes! Me quedaré si me da la gana" –Dijo la chica con una vena hinchada.

Sasuke se acarició el puente de la nariz buscando paciencia.

–"Sakura" –La llamo la voz de Naruto, lo siguiente que sintió fue como el rubio presionaba sus labios contra los de ella y al instante cayo dormida_–_ "El beso del sueño siempre funciona. Ahora puedes llevártela."

Sasuke observo a la pelirosa ahora dormida y luego a Naruto. ¿Debía haber hecho eso? Podía simplemente haberla noqueado, la tomo en brazos y se encamino a la puerta sin decir una palabra más.

–"¡Sasuke nos veremos pronto idiota agrio!" –Gritó Naruto cuando el Uchiha salió de la casa.

–"Bien estúpido."

Cuando el Uchiha iba a saltar fuera de su campo de visión, el rubio volvió a gritar.

–"¡Literalmente pronto! ¡Los de la orden me han pedido ayudarte gran príncipe demonio! ¡Nos veremos pronto, coincido en la mitad de las clases con ella!."

A Sasuke le palpito una vena en la sien.

–

–

Nunca se había sentido tan cansada como ese día. No tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, gracias al cielo había podido desarrollar una mentalidad abierta a las posibilidades porque de lo contrario se estaría volviendo loca. Nobles, esclavos, hombres flotando, chicos que viven en el bosque ¿Qué pintura de Salvador Dalí era esa? Lo que haría cuando volviese a ver a Sasuke sería mandarlo a la jodida mierda por milésima vez, y esperaba con una probabilidad de 0.0001% que decidiese dejarla en paz y alejada de toda esa situación paranormal. Aunque inevitablemente se sentía curiosa y por eso allí estaba, con el cabello rosa amarrado (o algo parecido ya que ni siquiera se había peinado) frente a la computadora portátil buscando en google sobre estigmas.

_Estigmas: Son marcas que surgen en siete partes de un individuo consideradas milagros por referirse a la tortura de Cristo._

Siempre sintió escalofríos sobre esas cosas, analizó si serían el mismo tipo de marcas de las que hablaban en la descripción. Realmente no podía relacionar a Sasuke con algo referido a religión, según el artículo esas cosas aparecían en gente profundamente devota y pocos casos en los que no, no creía que Sasuke tuviese un altar en donde sea que viviese para profundizar sobre la vida del hijo de Dios. Desechó la idea. Debían ser otro tipo de estigmas, no deseaba descubrirlo porque no quería involucrarse más en eso, verdaderamente no.

El ruido de la puerta de su habitación al abrirse le saco de su ensoñación. Como de una novela de chicos malos ahí estaba Sasuke con unos jeans azules, una camiseta blanca y un blazer. Suspiro botando el aire lento por la nariz.

–"No quiero tener nada que ver con toda esa mierda, así que por favor deja de molestarme y no vuelvas." –Le dijo ella con la voz firme.

–"Si fuese tan sencillo yo no estaría aquí hace mucho" –Respondió él y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

–"_H_ablo en serio."

–"Yo también ¿qué te dijo ese sujeto?"

–"Un montón de cosas de cuentos fantásticos, ¿qué rayos eres?"

-Soy un demonio.

–"Y yo invente los aviones" –Mascullo ella irónicamente- "De verdad, ¿quién podría creer en eso?, sé que no eres normal, nadie normal fuerza puertas y ventanas como si nada, pero vamos ¿demonio? No hice ningún pacto satánico con nadie."

–"Es algo más tonto que eso, el punto aquí es que no te puedo dejar" –Dijo irritado y apoyando su cara en su mano que a su vez era soportada por su rodilla_–_ "Así que resígnate a ello."

–"¡No quiero esto!" –Gritó Sakura furiosa- "Ya no me voy a suicidar, solo quiero vivir una vida normal. Incluso podría tener una pareja, ¿cómo puedo tener algo de eso contigo siempre por ahí?"

–"Simple. No tendrás nada de eso."

–"No puedes estar hablando en serio."

–"Puedo."

–"¿Cómo voy a lidiar con esto? ¡No quiero que me violes algún día!"

–"Puedes calmarte, no creo llegar a ese extremo."

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

–"No quiero meterme en problemas con cosas de estigmas y tonterías, busca a otra persona Sasuke" –Dijo ella tras haberse calmado un poco, se pasó la mano pequeña y blanca por la alborotada cola.

–"Bien" –Sasuke se arrimó a ella y quedo cerca de su cuerpo_–_ "No hago esto porque me dé la gana, ya te lo he dicho, son penitencias. Deberías estar agradecida de que cuide de ti, incluso ya no quieres morirte ¿no es eso bueno? Eres una chica inteligente, así que inteligentemente deberás aceptar esto ¿queda claro?"

–"No me queda claro nada, tampoco sé por qué me apuñalaste, no sé una mierda de que soy tú ama y lo único realmente claro aquí es que eres un excelente muñeco des-estresante". –Él la miro directamente a los ojos, furioso.

–"Volveré más tarde."

Y tras decir aquello salió por la puerta, Sakura se agarró la goma del cabello y se lo soltó. Ella debió ser una autentica basura en su vida pasada. Porque esta cantidad de cosas, definitivamente eran un castigo.

_–_

__–__

_–_

* * *

Hasta aquí este capitulo :3 bueno, esta historia la tenía abandonada xD recientemente subi un capitulo de Caring Sasuke, y este es para aguantar mientras termino el 3 :3 , ¿como se desarrollaran las cosas de ahora en adelante?, Sasuke y Naruto se conocen, pero ¿qué ocurrira?. Veremos en el proximo capitulo que nos traen! xD

Gracias a las que dejaron sus comentarios y los favoritos! espero que me acompañeis ahora que he regresado, mi decaimiento y falta inspiración fueron porque los sucesos del manga me tenían: TwT , pero ahora que sé que se casaron y del posible SasuSaku en the last estoy muy feliz y mi inspiración hace mella. Al principio pensaba hacer esta historia algo gore y masoquista, sadica extrema, pero realmente he cambiado de parecer, las historias no siempre deben ser realistas, en ellas escapas, y puedes crear finales felices :3 , no quiero decir que esto vaya a ser rosas, pero tampoco va a ser sadomasoquista extremo xD Solo un toque, porque de allí vino la idea original, gore chicas xD besos a todas!

Seishes **OFF **


End file.
